How To Save A Life
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: Songfic to The Fray's 'How To Save A Life.' Zexion can't understand why he misses Demyxs' annoying presence. As for Demyx, he can't understand why he feels the need to push the other away.


**A/N: **Hey! Just thought I'd post this up as a songfic, as I noticed that there weren't any Zemyx's to this particular song and I'd just watched a video on it XD It switches towards the end to Demyx POV.

* * *

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk._

"Demyx! Number nine! I am your superior and I will not have you ignore me like this!" The blonde who was being referred to simply shrugged his shoulders, continuing to make his way slowly out of the library.

"I'm tired Zexion. Let me go to my room." At this the smaller rolled his eyes with a murderous glare on his face, grabbing the blondes arm and twisting him around.

"Sit down! It's just a talk."

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through._

Demyx only turned and gave Zexion the only form of smile that he been giving the schemer for months, a polite 'I give up' smile, no heart or emotion behind it, and the schemer felt an odd twinge of despair that he no longer received Demyx's bright, wide smile. Zexion cocked his head to the side slightly, staring at the blonde as he thought deeply. He didn't notice that Demyx had slowly made his way towards the door, and the schemer followed.

_Some sort of window to your right, _

_As he goes left, and you stay right_

Demyx finally yanked his arm free from Zexion's half hearted grasp, sending the same empty smile towards him before making his way down the corridors and to the staircase that lead to the top of the castle. A portal opened to the right of Zexion, and the absence of a nobody showed Zexion that he was needed by the superior, leaving him no choice but to walk through it.

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

"Where were you, number six?"

"I was up on the top floor with number nine, superior." At this, the silver haired superior looked at the papers in Zexions hand, nodding before asking.

"And why were you up there?"

"I was- I- I don't know superior. I'm wondering the same thing." Zexion stared slowly to the left, biting the inside of his cheek as he thought for the real reason he was in the library to begin with. It wasn't reading, no. He had purposely sought out the mullet/Mohawk blonde for _some _reason.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness_

The schemer was slowly making his way towards his room, wondering _when _Demyx had stopped talking to him. He had been so engrossed in his work and reading that he never noticed the nocturnes gradual disappearance from his side. It hadn't been during the countless times that he had told the nocturne to just leave, because then the nocturne would have just stayed and annoyed him further.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Zexion shook his head frantically, rolling his eyes when he realized he had no clue as to why Demyx wasn't talking to him. It wasn't because of the episode they'd had a few months ago during the rainstorm, when Demyx had wandered into his room crying and sniffling, begging Zexion to stay awake with him. Zexion had just come back from a mission, and so he _had _fallen asleep on the blonde. It couldn't be because of that, right?

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

"Demyx! I'm warning you, you can't just keep ignoring me! Kingdom hearts, what is wrong with you?!" At Zexion's shouts the blonde turned on his heel angrily, a look of murder on his face.

"Wrong with me? Look at yourself in the mirror Zexion, and then ask yourself that question!" The blonde fixed him with a look, waiting for an answer. Zexion looked up at him, wondering why he was like this. It wasn't healthy to Demyx's health; Zexion of all people would know that.

_Try to slip past his defence_

_Without granting innocence_

Halfway through his train of thought, Zexion knew it all. He thought he knew exactly why the Blonde was being like this, and who it was because of.

"You have a crush on a member of the organization! Who is it? Axel?" He asked, and at this the blonde was so shocked that his anger dropped and his eyes blanked.

"You- you think I have a crush on Axel? Jesus Zexion, you have one fucking hell of an imagination! You know, I can't even stand you anymore. Fuck this." The blonde tiredly ran his fingers through his hair, before lashing his hand back and sending a whip of water at Zexion. The water slashed at his face, leaving a scissor thin cut that started to bleed with the water dragging it out. As the blonde walked off with a broken cry escaping his lips, Zexion stared after him in realization that perhaps it wasn't Axel who held the blondes affections, but Zexion himself. And judging by the cut on Zexion's face, the blonde really wasn't as innocent and weak as he showed himself to be.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to god he hears you_

_And pray to god he hears you_

A long, thin plaster was stretched across Zexion's cheek, restricting him from making any face other than a straight grimace. Zexion had a list of things to do in his hands, holding it out to Demyx, who sat crossed legged and crossed arms, glaring at the paper.

"It says the times you _can _visit me, and the times you can't. This way we will avoid the incident that happened yesterday." Zexion handed the blonde the paper, who unfolded it, read it and then promptly ripped it up.

"I don't need the times I can visit you written down. In fact, don't bother ever expecting me. I've had enough of you." Demyx ran towards the door, pausing in the archway and turning back to Zexion, sending a sad, disappointed smile to him before he left the room.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_  
I lost a friend _

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Zexion watched the blonde sing from the shadows of the roof of the Castle that Never Was, truly realizing that yes, perhaps the blonde did have feelings for him, but he also reciprocated those feelings. He realized that the pang of despair he felt whenever he saw the blonde smile at Axel, Roxas and Xigbar was down to the fact that the blonde could no longer smile that way with him. Because _he _had pushed Demyx away.

"I'm so sorry Demyx." Zexion whispered, fading into a black portal.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Demyx looked up from his seat on the roof, sending a confused look towards the shadows before coming to the conclusion that it was probably one of his dancers.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

Demyx's voice was rising, getting higher as he screamed and shouted towards Zexion, complaining on how he was 'heartless' 'mean' and 'ignorant.'

"Demyx please calm down, you're going to give me a headache." Zexion's voice was now lower and quieter, a whisper when compared to Demyx.

"You see? You're doing it again! And you don't even realize it, do you?! It's always 'me, me, me, me, me!' Unless it's beneficial to you, then you just _don't _care! You don't care how many people you hurt in the process!" The blonde was on the verge of tears, eyes wide and showing Zexion how vulnerable he really was.

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

Zexion could only shake his head, the question that was in his mind threatening to break free. The blonde looked so angry, confused and irritated, and Zexion wanted nothing more to hold him and tell him it would be okay. But Zexion _couldn't _do that, because it wasn't the sort of thing he'd do, and he also didn't want a matching scar on his other cheek.

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

"Demyx, do you love me?" The question was out, shocking the blonde back to reality and causing him to sigh heavily. He ran his fingers through his hair again, eyes sad and downcast as he debated whether to answer honestly. Zexion seriously hoped he would tell him the truth, and then that way they _could _be friends again. That way the blonde _would _come into the library and play the tunes he missed for him, and would warm the room up with his presence. Finally the blonde answered.

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Zexion... Honestly? I love you so much it's unbearable. It eats away at me when I know that you'll never reciprocate those feelings as powerfully as I love you. And I can tell you this freely and honestly, because I don't feel like I need to hide from you. But Zexion, I'm just not the same anymore. Too much has happened, too much hate directed towards me. It's changed me, and it's changed the way I think."

Zexion only nodded silently, allowing himself to sink into a portal, wondering why the hell he tracked the blonde down to ask him the question in the first place.

_Where did I go wrong?_

_  
I lost a friend_

Zexion clutched his chest tightly, greatly weakened by the beating that Riku had given him. The Riku replica was slowly making its way towards him, a glint in its dead eyes as it did as Axel ordered. Zexion thought back to Demyx, wondering why the hell he had ever pushed the blonde away in the first place. He could only hope his death wouldn't destroy the blonde.

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

The bitterness that seemed to have grown in Castle Oblivion overnight now all seemed to make sense. Marluxia orders Axel to eliminate Vexen to prove how truthful he is. The playful betting over who would die next between him and Axel, all to stop him from being suspicious. And it had worked. But Zexion had found out way too much. Axel couldn't have that

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Demyx looked up from his Sitar playing the exact moment that Zexion was killed, eyebrows knitted and eyes narrowed. His Sitar was flung to the side as he bolted out of his room, scanning Proof of Existence and screaming loudly at the sight in front of him.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

His own bitterness towards Zexion had prevented them from making up before the silverette was sent to Castle Oblivion, and now as his knees hit the cold white concrete of the floor of Proof of Existence, many tears fell down his face. His sitar was summoned; the blondes face one of anger and pain as he smashed the red gravestone of Zexion to pieces, the room blocked off completely _forever._ All of it had started in that room and it had all ended there because of one small incident.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Demyx screamed once more into the Proof of Existence, prompting Xigbar to come out from his room and look down at the blonde confusedly. When he saw the battered gravestone, and the other gravestones that were red, he left to inform the superior about the gravestones, leaving Demyx there sobbing.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

Demyx looked down at the gravestone he had battered exactly one year ago to this day, barely listening to the words Xigbar was saying. More pain and anger jolted through him, grinding at his insides as he slowly pieced small things together concerning Zexion's death.

"Yeah yeah Xigbar, I get it. Go and destroy the keyblade bearer. I got it. Don't expect me to be coming back though. I'm _obviously _going to lose. It's about time the superior got rid of me." Xigbar only stared at him in shock as the portal closed after Demyx.

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

"Oh we do too have hearts! Don't be mad!" Demyx stated to the keyblade bearer. Of course they had hearts. Why else would he still be a wreck despite Zexion having been dead for a year?

Demyx thought suddenly as something popped into his head. Roxas was the nobody of the keyblade bearer, right? But the keyblade bearer had been in Castle Oblivion at the time of Zexion's death. Had the keyblade bearer not been in Castle Oblivion, Riku wouldn't have shown up either. Without Riku there, Zexion wouldn't have been wounded before the replica got to him.

So in essence, to Zexion, it was all Sora and Roxas' fault. He spun around, pointing at Sora and hoping to reach Roxas.

"Silence, traitor!"

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I know how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Demyx had fought his hardest in anger, revenge, hatred, despair, pain, regret and annoyance. Despite his apparent regretful death, Demyx was smiling on the inside when he felt his gravestone fade to red, smiled when he could see Xigbar's look of shock and realization that Demyx had been right when he left. Demyx watched as Xigbar slowly closed the door to Demyx's room through his gravestone, sadly shaking his head.

And when Demyx passed over with his heart in tow, ending up on the beaches of twilight town, he only smiled at the beginning of a new life.


End file.
